


Nostalgia

by Thorinsmut



Series: Country Folk Make Do [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: (both of those are pretend and part of the roleplaying), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bribery, Brief Alcohol Mention, Complete, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Nostalgia, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Power Dynamics, Slightly bittersweet, Sweat Licking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unsafe Sex, Unsanitary, don't look too closely at the timelines, everyone in the valley is bi I see no reason why that should exclude the older generation, imperfect sex, implied canon character death, inadvisable lube choices, look I don't know what game you were playing if you don't think this pairing is canon, roleplaying, sweaty sex, truffle oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: It was good to have a farmer back at Valley Farm. Xander had injected new life into Pelican Town, with seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm to help everyone with anything. If Xander sometimes lookedpainfullylike their 'Grandpa Joe', something about the shape of their nose and the set of their shoulders when Lewis saw them out of the corner of his eye, the swooping in his stomach was just something he had to learn to deal with.Maybe it was those sudden jolts of memory that made Lewis nostalgic enough to leave Xander a letter one summer night after one too many beers."I need truffle oil. Don't ask me why."





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



> For Hobbit, without whose enthusiastic encouragement I would never have written this fic. <3
> 
> Also: please be aware that this fic is tagged 'inadvisable lube choices'. None of the lube options mentioned in this fic are a good idea. None. Don't try this at home, kids.

It was good to have a farmer back at Valley Farm. Xander had injected new life into Pelican Town, with seemingly endless energy and enthusiasm to help everyone with anything. If Xander sometimes looked _painfully_ like their 'Grandpa Joe', something about the shape of their nose and the set of their shoulders when Lewis saw them out of the corner of his eye, the swooping in his stomach was just something he had to learn to deal with.

Maybe it was those sudden jolts of memory that made Lewis nostalgic enough to leave Xander a letter one summer night after one too many beers.

"I need truffle oil. Don't ask me why."

He was horribly embarrassed about it when he remembered the next morning. Xander didn't even raise pigs! They didn't say anything to him about it, so Lewis figured they'd ignored the strange letter. Xander continued improving Valley Farm, with bigger buildings and new projects, and it was good to see the dear old place fixed up. Lewis was completely unprepared when they came to him at the end of fall with a shy smile and a small bottle of rich amber oil.

"Sorry it took so long," Xander apologized. "The pigs only just grew up, and then I had to make a new oil maker because Grandpa's old one was all broken—"

Lewis didn't hear the rest of their explanation, whatever it was. He took one whiff of the bottle, and was carried off into memory. "It's good quality," he praised. "...very slick."

 .

Joseph tended to work the farm shirtless, at least on hot summer days. That might have been part of the reason Lewis started to hang around Valley Farm, but it certainly wasn't the only reason he kept doing it. Still, he couldn't say he didn't appreciate the view.

Lewis leaned his forearms against the stone fence Joseph was repairing and just _admired_ him for a bit. The older man was gorgeous, solidly built with a little softness around his middle and muscles that were made for work rather than show, and all the more attractive for it. He had gray on his temples; his glossy black hair had resisted turning for a long time, but was finally giving in to the demands of time. He was sweating under the evening sun, droplets glistening on his sun-browned brow and trickling down his chest.

Joseph was used enough to Lewis hanging around that he just kept working, stacking stone. Only when he'd finished the section of fence to his satisfaction did he wipe his brow on his dusty forearm and lean against the other side of the fence, grinning over at Lewis. "So, Mayor," he greeted, the faint smile on his lips turning it into a joke.

Lewis laughed. The title was new enough it hardly felt real, and Joseph had known him far too well for far too long to go calling him by it. He puffed his chest up, hooking his thumbs through his suspenders. "Just checking in on local businesses, of course. I take my responsibilities seriously." He nodded sagely.

Joseph snorted, raising an eyebrow. "So this is an official an inspection, is it?"

"Oh, yes," Lewis said, warming to the role. "Have to make sure everything's above board and to regulation, of course."

"Hmm, I think I know how this one goes," Joseph mused, laughing twinkle still in his dark eyes. "You find all kinds of things wrong with the farm, but I can't afford the fines and I have to..." he paused to flex a bit, pecs and biceps swelling. "...work it off."

"Well, I..." Lewis's mouth had gone a bit dry, and his voice squeaked, but he swallowed quickly to cover. "I'm sure we could come to a mutually satisfying _arrangement_."

Joseph tsked quietly behind his teeth, and hopped over the fence to be on the same side as Lewis. He wasn't any taller than Lewis, but he still managed to give the impression of looming when he crowded Lewis into the fence. "What a shame," he crooned, taking Lewis's chin between calloused fingers. "Less than two weeks in office, and already corrupt. What would the townspeople think if they found out?"

Lewis could feel the heat of Joseph's body all along the front of his, and his body automatically pushed toward it. Joseph smelled of clean sweat and dirt, up close. His gentle grip in Lewis's chin held him in place, or Lewis would have been kissing him already. "Don't tell them," he begged, all but moaning. "The job's everything to me. I'll..." He couldn't think of anything to keep the scenario going. He just _wanted_. Attempting to offer 'I can' somehow turned into begging "Can I, _please_ ," as he ran his hands up Joseph's muscular chest.

Joseph relented with a soft laugh, and finally brought their mouths together. Lewis wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders and hung on as Joseph kissed the breath out of him. His mouth was hot and hungry, the prickle of his graying stubble rough against Lewis's softer skin.

It had been far too long since Lewis had made it out to Valley Farm to see Joseph, he'd been too busy with his new responsibilities. He was more than half hard already when they finally broke apart. That changed to fully hard very quickly when Joseph reached down to squeeze his cock through his pants.

"I like this game," Joseph purred, as Lewis gasped. "Corrupt new mayor gets in over his head, and now the wicked old farmer's blackmailing him. So what'll it be?" He thrust against Lewis's hip, cock hardening against him, and his voice went to a growl. "How do you plan to buy my silence, boy?"

Lewis squirmed, face flushing hot with both embarrassment and arousal. In his thirties, he was no child, and while he knew he was closer in age to Joseph's estranged daughter than he was Joseph, he didn't like to think too much about it—except for how much he really, really _did_. Joseph didn't break out 'boy' in their games all that often, so the shock of it never lost it's potency.

"I'll do anything," Lewis promised. "You can have me any way you want."

"Hmm." Joseph narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, as if he was considering it. As if he wasn't already completely hard and rubbing himself against Lewis.

"Please," Lewis begged, both as part of the game and not. "Please." He leaned forward, rubbing his face on Joseph's sweaty chest and neck to get it all over himself. He licked a broad stripe, salt and Joseph's sweaty musk bursting on his tongue, and moaned. There was nothing quite like tasting him when he was dirty after a hot day. He bit down on the side of Joseph's neck, and Joseph's body jolted against his.

"Yoba, your _mouth_ ," Joseph swore appreciatively, pulling Lewis up to kiss him again. "Maybe I should..." he mused. He stroked his thumb across Lewis's cheek, and then closer toward his lips, and Lewis turned just enough to suck it into his mouth.

He spat it back out immediately. "Ugh, dirt!" He pushed Joseph away to spit off to the side, trying to get the grit out of his mouth. "Gross."

Joseph laughed, the tension of the moment easing. "Oh, so you'll lick my dirty chest all day, but you're too good for my fingers?"

"Your chest is sexy—" Lewis wiped his mouth on his sleeve and licked the other side of Joseph's chest in demonstration. "Hot, and sweaty, and _not_ coated in dirt!" He made it back up to Joseph's neck, nipped at it, and then kissed him on the mouth again.

Joseph held him against the stone fence, kissed him as they ground their bodies against each other. They'd managed, together, to get Lewis shirtless by the time Joseph spoke again. "I was going to take your mouth as payment," he mused. "But maybe I'll fuck you instead. Right here in the open. Anyone from town could show up, to see their beloved mayor taking it like he was born to do nothing else."

Lewis whimpered, ass clenching involuntarily at the thought. The actual chances of anyone showing up were astronomically low, but the _thought_ of it was squirmy-dangerous and delicious. He nodded hard.

"Figured." Joseph began fumbling at Lewis's pants button, and he helped by kicking his boots off. Joseph didn't immediately try to get his pants off, though, just slipped his hand down the back of them now there was some room. He squeezed both of Lewis's ass cheeks, then pressed two fingers, rough and dry, into his crease. Joseph was gentle, a tiny bit of sweat wasn't nearly enough lube for penetration, so he just rubbed around and around Lewis's asshole, teasing at the sensitive nerve endings.

Lewis squirmed, pushing back against Joseph's fingers, and then forward to rub the rest of himself against Joseph. He got his own hand down Joseph's pants, taking a firm grip of his cock to stroke. It pulsed against his palm, silky skin sliding over hot iron, and Joseph groaned his pleasure.

"That's right," Joseph encouraged, breathless between kisses. "That's what you're going to take, boy. I can do whatever I want to you." His eyes were burning, deep brown catching the sunlight to go hot and molten. "Say it," he breathed against Lewis's lips. "I want to hear you say it."

"You... you can do anything you want with me." Lewis spread his legs, desperate for _more_ from Joseph's teasing fingers. The hitch in Joseph's breath, the twitch of his cock in Lewis's hand, was almost as sexy as the vulnerability of the words twinned with the certainty that Joseph would never do anything to him he didn't want and encourage.

"Yeah." Joseph finally shoved down on Lewis's pants, and he eagerly shucked out of them—though he sadly had to let go of Joseph momentarily to do so. Joseph pulled him back in close as soon as he was naked, fingers returning to their place on between his legs, and Lewis was beyond ready for more than a tease.

"Slick?" he managed to gasp out.

Joseph sighed and looked toward his little cabin, and then a look of dawning horror crossed his face. "I'm out of vaseline. I ran out days ago."

"No!" The injustice of it was too much. Lewis almost wanted to cry.

Joseph growled and picked Lewis bodily up. He wrapped his legs around Joseph's hips on instinct as he was carried swiftly to the side of the barn. It was mercifully cooler there, in the shade, and the wood was fresh-painted and unlikely to give him splinters when Joseph crushed him against it. Joseph grabbed a bottle out of the oil maker without looking, uncorking it and dumping a mess of oil over his fingers before bringing them slick to Lewis's entrance.

No teasing this time, Joseph slid a thick finger into him. He was so turned on, so ready, his ass relaxed and opened to it easily. Joseph fucked him with it, easing him into it, and it was every bit as wonderful as Lewis had been hoping—but there was a rising smell so thick it was almost a living thing, heavy and musky and somewhat reminiscent of dirty socks.

Joseph's finger froze inside him. "Oh, shit, that one was the truffle oil."

"Don't stop!" Lewis demanded. He dug his blunt nails into Joseph's shoulders, using any leverage he could to fuck himself on the finger inside him. "It's fine, don't stop."

"Damn right," Joseph agreed, and slipped a second finger into Lewis alongside the first. Lewis fucked himself down onto it, enjoying the stretch as his body adjusted to the intrusion. "Look at you. Like a cat in heat," Joseph praised, and dumped more thick truffle oil into his hand. He stroked it over his own cock, and then he guided it into Lewis.

Lewis would never get tired of it, that shiversome moment when it was all too much and too big and then breathe, relax, and Joseph's cock slid all the way in. They moaned together, and then Joseph snapped his hips forward to begin fucking Lewis in earnest.

"Yes," Lewis gasped. "Yes!" He hung on for dear life, never wanting it to end, but in just moments Joseph slowed to a stop.

"I'm not so young anymore," Joseph gasped, tapping Lewis's hip. "Down. Turn around."

Lewis kissed him, and hurried to obey. He braced his hands on the barn, spread his legs, and stuck his ass out with a grin over his shoulder in invitation.

Joseph made a possessive little growl. He squeezed Lewis's ass in both hands, spreading the cheeks to swipe the ball of his thumb across his tender entrance. Lewis's entire body twitched, spine arching to try and get _more_ , and Joseph stepped up to fill him again. Being about the same height had it's advantages—standing sex was easy, and it felt so _good_. Joseph's hands—slippery and not—ran all over his body, squeezing and holding. Joseph gasped half-formed praises to him 'so gorgeous like this' and 'sweet little ass, never gets less tight' and the like. But most importantly, Joseph was filling him up, moving inside him, so good it was overwhelming.

When the ache of the stretch, when the friction of the thrust was almost too much, there was a sudden shock of coolness. Lewis's ass clenched instinctively at the temperature change. "Yeah," Joseph urged. "Squeeze on me." He was pouring more oil down Lewis's crease—fucking it into him. The smell of truffles was eyewateringly potent, but everything had gone gloriously slick and messy.

Joseph pounded into him faster now, getting close. He wrapped his arms around Lewis, held him, sweat and oil making their bodies slide together, and grabbed Lewis's cock in his slippery hand. A shout broke from Lewis's throat as came and came and came, and behind him Joseph ground home and shook in orgasm.

They collapsed together, a graceless uncoupling that left Lewis leaning against the barn and Joseph sprawled in the dirt and grass at his side. For a moment he just focused on catching his breath and enjoying the way his body felt like it was going to float away on a cloud of pure pleasure. He could feel Joseph's semen and oil dripping slowly out of him into the dirt, and he let it.

"Yoba's mercy." Joseph reached to cover his face with his hands, but recoiled from the oily hand, and laughed. "I can't _believe_ I used the truffle oil. We're going to stink for the rest of our natural lives."

The smell of it _was_... extraordinary, to say the least. There was the regular smell from anal sex and come and two sweating grown men, and then the potent blanket of truffle drowning it all. Lewis couldn't help grinning with him. At least he'd already shed all his clothes before the truffle oil came into play. It looked like Joseph's pants, shoved down around his thighs, had gotten more than a little spilled on them.

Joseph was too blissed out on the ground to remember the game they'd started with. Lewis schooled his expression, and put on the most official voice he could summon up. "I trust you have satisfied yourself. Our little 'disagreement' stays between you and me, got it?"

Joseph stared. Lewis couldn't hold his serious face for long, and doubled over in laughter. Joseph whooped and grabbed him, rolling him into the dirt to kiss him. His eyes smiled down at Lewis. "Like you've _ever_ needed an excuse to jump my bones."

"True." Lewis rubbed noses with him, just that little extra closeness. "We really are filthy now, though." He could feel the grit of the dirt sticking all over his sweaty, oily body.

"Bath time," Joseph agreed, and picked him up to go throw him into the farm pond, and jump in after him. It was the perfect temperature, on such a hot day, and the company was even better.

 .

Lewis was struck with the memory, bright as the day it was made, the moment he opened the bottle of truffle oil. It smelled _exactly_ like the stuff Joseph used to make, no other truffle oil (and Lewis had tried a number of brands) was quite like it. Maybe it came from growing in the earth of Valley Farm, or maybe Joseph had passed the oil recipe down to his grandchild, but it was exactly what Lewis wanted.

"It's high quality... very slick." Lewis said. A drop of it had escaped the cap onto his fingers, and he rubbed them together thoughtfully. And then the reality of the modern day struck him, with Xander looking at him in benign confusion, and he felt his face go hot. He had not meant to say that, not aloud. "Great. Thank you." He showed Xander the door, and they took the hint.

"See you around then, Mayor," Xander said, with a wave. "Enjoy the oil. I hear Gus makes a great pasta with it?" And then he'd paid them and shut the door firmly behind them.

Lewis leaned his back against the wall, taking another long sniff of the truffle oil. He laughed, a little choked sound, and wiped a stray tear from his eye with the back of his hand. He lifted the bottle, toasting someone who wasn't there.

"Here's to you, Joseph."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
